parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Cloud Cuckoo Acres
''Adventures of Cloud Cuckoo Acres ''is Spaceface's series Starring Lola Bunny. Cast Protagonist * Lola Bunny: the Protagonist of the Show and a Teenaged Bunny Rabbit girl. * Princess Ariel: a Whitenot (fomerly mermaid) Princess and the main deuteragonist. * Nala Blanchard: a Adult Lioness who visit Cloud Cuckoo Acres and the Second deuteragonist . * Noah Byrd: a Whitenot Boy who visits Cloud Cuckoo Acres and the Second Protagonist, who becomes the Husband of Nala and Lola. * Princess Unikitty: the sweet and plucky Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres and the Third deuteragonist. Antagonist * Patchy the Pirate: a Live-Action Pirate and the Main Antagonist who tries to get Lola Bunny out of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Potty the Parrot: Patchy the Pirate's "annoying" pet parrot who is a crudely made puppet controlled by very obvious strings. He appears in just about a couple of episodes. * King Candy: the ruler and phony Business man of The Sugar World Amusement Park who used his wizard identity to make money for a evil living, but later becomes a Good-guy. He later appears in another episode where he finds Noah and convinces him about what would happen if Cloud Cuckoo Land if it Was Patchy's. He then goes off and is not seen throughout the rest of the episode. * Moby: an orange robot who communicates in beeping noises. The three lights on his chest light up when he beeps and the humans usually translates what he's saying. He only appears in the episode, Noah-Boy and the Robot from the Human Space. Towards the end of this episode, Lola admits the truth to Lady, Tramp, and the Citizens (who are watching from below) and Moby shrinks into nothing. Additional Characters * Princess Rita: a young red fox and the Second Princess who befriends with Noah. She is a fan of Twillight and the Other Ponies. During the Silly Song segment, she climbs on Kairel's shoulders while wearing a long cloak so that she could seem like a tall enough dance partner for her suitor. * Lilly Nawrocki: a slender tint pale grey/white wolf and the Third Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Twilight Sparkle: a female unicorn pony and the Fourth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Rainbow Dash: a female Pegasus pony and the Fifth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Penny Ling: a purple panda and the Sixth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres * Fluttershy: a female Pegasus pony and the Seventh Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Rarity: a female unicorn pony and the Eighth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Snoodle and Doodle: Two stuffed Animals who befriends with Noah, Nala, Lola and Ariel, and love having fun with the other characters. * Sheriff Callie: the tomboyishly beautiful sheriff of Cloud Cuckoo Acres and Nice and Friendly Corners, who helps Noah Byrd and his Friends on his adventures. * Flounder: a bright yellow and golden blue colored tropical fish, and Ariel's best friend who accompanies Ariel, Noah and his Friends in a lot of episodes. * Applejack: a female Earth pony and a Farmer of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Wander: an overly-optimistic intergalactic explorer who Appears in Many episodes with Noah Accompanying the Music. * Peck: a male red Woodpecker and keeper of the town jail Who appears in a lot of the episodes, with Callie sometimes. * Toby: a male Saguaro Cactus, who appears Alongside with Peck and Callie sometimes. * Skye: a fearless and smart Cockapoo who Joins in with Noah and the other female Animals. * Kairel: a humanoid orange lioness and the Babysitter Queen of Cloud Cuckoo Acres, whom Babysits most of the Princesses (mostly UniKitty, Penny Ling, Twilight Sparkle, and Rita) and Helps out Noah lots of times. She appears in most of the episodes, and Usually hangs out with the other girls. * Rapunzel: a Blonde-hair Whitenot who accompanies Noah, Nala, Ariel and Lola. she carries her blonde hair, which is 70 feet long and has the magical ability to both heal and reverse aging when she sings a special Healing Incantation song. * Princess Jasmine: the Aradbian Queen of Cloud Cuckoo Acres who Adopted Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. * Hal Hound: a pompus Hound Dog, and the Leader of his relatives, Who lives in Dolly Cottage. His personalty is Loosely based on Doc from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Billy: a happy-go-lucky child, who Works and Lives in Dolly Cottage with his other relatives. His personalty is Loosely based on Dopey from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Pingu: a typically playful, curious little boy Stop-motion clay penguin Who lives in Dolly Cottage. when he gets excited or angry or wants attention, he makes a loud squawking noise. His personalty is Loosely based on Grumpy from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Lazlo: a very happy-go lucky orange Mexican spider monkey who lives in Dolly Cottage. He is a Huge Fan of Lola Bunny and Penny Ling and He loves VeggieTales ''and the Wiggles. His personalty is Loosely based on Happy from Walt Disney's ''Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Rocko: a wallaby kangaroo who Lives in Dolly Cottage. He wears a blue shirt with purple triangles on it that he has become quite attached to. He doesn't wear any pants. His Personalty is Loosely Based on Bashful from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Buster Bunny: a young, blue and white male rabbit with a red shirt and white gloves who lives in Dolly Cottage. He is also revealed that he's smart when he suggests that the enemy has found Gumby. His personalty is Loosely Based on Sleepy from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Darwin Watterson: a goldfish who lives in Dolly Cottage. His sneezes are of gale force capacity and can blow away anything and anyone in his path. As a result, the other dwarfs are quick to hold his nose whenever he feels a sneeze coming. His personalty is Loosely based on Sneezy from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Heffer Wolfe: a Steer who lives in Dolly Cottage. His personalty is Loosely based on Happy from Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. * Gumby: a young green clay humanoid figure who a young green clay humanoid figure who (in a story eqivulant to Walt Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs) visit Dolly Cottage and meets the Inhabits of Dolly Cottage. * Faline: a female deer, and one of the secondary friends who joins who Joins in with Noah and the other female Animals. Oozma Kappa: Episodes 'Episode#1: the Beginning' the First episode with the Events of how the Adventures got Started. Lola Bunny runs off from the Humans after forgetting about Patchy's musical, with no reply, he thinks back to all of the time Lola gave him no reply, so he goes to find Lola Bunny, and ride his boat to Beach Atoll, Where he tries to get to Lola when he is eaten by a whale. Noah Meanwhile, moves in with his Love interest, Nala. They makes some friends, Start having a good time and Meet Lola Bunny as Well, making the Beginning for the series Notes: First episode of the Series and the Debut of Noah Byrd, Lola Bunny, Nala Blanchard, Princess Unikitty, Patchy the Pirate, Sheriff Callie, Penny Ling, Potty the Parrot, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Faline, the PAW Patrol Pups, the Snoodle Doodles, and Twillight Sparkle. Songs/Musical Numbers: Daughters of Patchy (parody of Daughters of Triton), In the World, Cloud Cuckoo Land (Parody of In the Land of Joke-a-Lot) 'Episode #2: Arielmarine' Noah wishes for Something to make life in Cloud Cuckoo land better, and Later that night he, Penny, Nala, and Lola find a mermaid who turned into a Whitenot named Ariel with her best friend, Flounder, in the swimming pool of Water-park at a Hotel. Episode Debuts: Ariel, Kairel, Flounder, Rapunzel, Jasmine, Aurora Songs: At the Beach (from Snoopy Come Home with a Montage of the characters having fun on the beach), "Crazy Over Miss Rapunzel" (a Parody of the Titular song from the Disney cartoon "Crazy Over Daisy"), 'Episode #3: The Wizard of Candy' After being Made Fun of, Noah runs away and takes an Adventure into the Land of Candy Episode Debuts: Emperor Awsome, King Candy Songs: 'Episode #4: Noah-Boy and the Robot from the Human Space' Notes: * Only episode appearance for Moby from BrainPop * Many characters that made cameos from past three episodes appear at the base of the Lady and Tramp Castle Water-tower, looking upwards at the giant Moby holding Noah in his clutches. Some of them include Rocko and Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy, Goddard and Carl Wheezer from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Billy, Mandy, Harold (Billy's Dad), and Gladys(Billy's Mom) from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, the Ed boys from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj from Camp Lazlo, SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 from Code Name: KND, Wander and Sylvia from Wander over Yonder, and Blythe, Russell, Vinnie, Pepper, Sunil, Minka, Penny, and Zoe from Littlest Pet Shop. some of these characters would later appears as minor characters in the series. Songs: Noah-Boy! the Music video Cast * Kristen Wiig - Lola Bunny * Jodi Benson - Barbie Benson, Princess Ariel, Nala Blanchard, Various Females * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Patchy the Pirate, Commander Peepers, Slinkman, Heffer, Rabbit, Various Males * Matt Vogel - Noah Byrd, '80s Robot, Uncle Deadly, Constantine the Frog, Mayor Pongo, Various Males * Alison Brie - Uniktty Other voices * Moby (from BrainPop) - Himself * Dan Milano - Toby, Pokey, Edward, Moby's Minions, Various Males * Tara Strong - Baby Poof, Penny Ling, Twilight Sparkle, Various Females * Kath Soucie - Vixey, Perdita, the Bimbettes, Various Females * Daran Norris - Cosmo, Gordon, Jorgen Von Strangle, Moby's Minions, Anti-Cosmo, Various Males * Butch Hartman - Kizzy Krab, Various Males * Richard Horvitz - Billy, Fryborg, Hal Hound, Salty Pup, Big Cheese, Various Males * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star, Various Males * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda, Anti-Wanda * Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Rocko, Spunky, Mr. Crocker, Fox Astaire, Moby's Minions, Various Males * Dee Bradley Baker - Gumby, Bertie, Buster, Bagheera, Tick-Tock, Perry the Platypus, Various Males * Thomas F. Wilson - Chester Strangley, Moby's Minions, Various Males * Alexander Gould - Bambi * Mandy Moore - Nita, Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie * Alan Tudyk - King Candy * Jess Harnell - James, Chilly, Denali, Prickle, Bus Beetle, Taxicarb, Moby's Minions, Various Males * Kate Higgins - Lilly, Melba Micely, Princess Aurora, Anya Mousezauski, Various Females * Keith Wickham - Bungo, Crocker, Lowly Worm, Mr Tall, Various Males * Andrew Stanton - Crush, Dark Father, Moby's Minions, Various Males * Fred Tatasciore - Moby (speaking voice), Moby's Minions, Dragon King, Various Males Category:Spaceface Category:Adventures of Cloud Cuckoo Acres